Comback:second version
by Monika Nowakowska
Summary: If you have not read the first story, see it now. This story is on the same topic.
1. Chapter 1

_DONNA VIEW POINT_

Almost two years have passed since the accident. The accident was deadly for me. No one could have my this time. When I appeared in the church, of course, I would never be able to hug Grandchildren, Sophie or Sam ... but fate had a surprise for us.

I could seem again. I saw Sophie sitting at the Fountain of Aphrodite. She was sad. I walked closer and sat down next to her. I already had time when three letters appeared on my face. Sophie looked up.

\- Mom, what's going on ?!

\- What is going on ?!

\- You shine!

Aphrodite appeared to our eyes.

\- Donna Carmichael?

\- Yes. And to my daughter ...

\- Sophia. I know. He watches your family ... and I see that they find You. That's why I have a gift for you. I will give you ... life.

\- What ?!

\- You can now get back. Do not worry about formalities. Just live like before. This gift can only be received by a person who died too soon. You died fairly quickly, because you were forty-four years old. And the second condition is that someone needs that person. And you need a lot of people.

We were shocked.

\- That means I can come back?

\- Yes, Donna.

Awesome. That I felt a new injection of life.

\- And you, Sophia, help your mother. I have to go.

Aphrodite has disappeared from our sight. All the lights went out.

Mom? Does it mean that you are?

I could only shake my head and start to cry with happiness.

 _SOPHIE VIEW POINT_

My mother is alive! He is with us! Again! My guess is Sam will be the happiest one anyway. Everyone knows that he loves her the most in the world ... and mom loves him.

\- Mom! The point is that everything is good now!

I dragged my mum to the guests.

\- Would you believe me if I let my mother pay you back? With Aphrodite?

"I will not believe my daughter, I will not see my daughter alive, and Rose will not stop crying when someone comes to her. And I can all stick to me. - My granny Ruby's funds on behalf of everyone.

\- Mom!

Mama came in slowly. She looked like a goddess. She was wearing a creamy-pink ankle dress and high heels. She unwrapped her long wavy hair.

I approached her.

\- I regret that Sam is not with us. He would be the happiest man on the island.

\- Where is he?

\- He went to a family reunion. He does not know where exactly.

 _To be continued ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_PUNKT WIDZENIA DONNA_

Wszystko byłoby idealne, gdyby ... był Sam, miłość mojego życia ... to było z nim, że przeżyłem pierwszy pocałunek ... po raz pierwszy ... A jeśli ... Emma była tutaj. Moja mała córeczka. Urodziłem ją mniej niż rok po ślubie. Teraz ma ... pięć lat.

\- Sophie? Gdzie jest Emma?

\- Dziadek by się nią opiekował.

\- Gdzie jest mój dziadek?

\- Za tobą. Ale to oznacza ... Myślę, że jest w domu. Sleeps.

Moje dziecko? Bez opieki przez kilka godzin! Podbiegłem do niej.

Skąd mam wiedzieć, gdzie się udać?!

Otwieram drzwi i widzę moje dziecko leżące na kanapie ze łzami w oczach. Podchodzę do niej i dotykam jej blond włosów. Podnosi głowę i patrzy na mnie swoimi niebieskimi oczami w oczach. Czuję, że się spieszę.

\- Mamusia?

On mnie pamięta! O mój Boże! Podniosłem ją na kolana i przytuliłem.

\- Co się stało kochanie?

\- Dziadek uśpił mnie ... ale nie chciałem ... i ... i wszyscy poszli ... Nie zostawiaj mnie.

\- Nigdzie sie nie wybieram.

\- A dlaczego tak długo tak nie było?

\- To jest trudne. Jest to trudne dla dorosłych. I co nowego dla dzieci!

\- Czy to prawda?

\- Co?

\- Przestałeś nas kochać?

\- Kto ci powiedział takie bzdury!

\- Pani Carol.

\- Kim ona jest?

\- Kiedy tata i Sophie pracują, czasami zajmuje się mną. Mam przez nią koszmary! Ale często tata zabiera mnie ze sobą. I dlatego rzadko się z nią zatrzymuję.

\- Nie będziesz musiał z nią tak długo mieszkać.

\- Kocham Cię mamusiu.

\- Też cię kocham.

\- A kiedy tatuś wróci?

\- Najwyraźniej poszedł do wyjścia ...

\- Donna!

\- Mamo.

\- Przyszedł twój mąż. Wkrótce tu przyjdzie.

\- Emma. Pójdziesz ze swoją babcią do Zofii.

\- Dobra mamo ...?

\- Przyjdę za chwilę.

Mama zabrała Emmę na przyjęcie. I zaledwie kilka sekund później Sam wszedł do domu.

\- Hej.

\- Cześć D ... Czym jesteś ... Ale jak?

Spojrzałem na niego. Usiadł obok mnie i spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Sam ...

 _VIEW POINT SAM_

Donna powiedziała mi, co się stało, i nie zaczęła mówić o Emmie ... Dlatego nie widziałem jej w kościele! Na szczęście Donna dosłownie spadła z nieba. Gdyby nie ona, nasza córka płakałaby przez dobre piętnaście minut.

Musiałem ją pocałować ... i zrobiłem to.

\- I jak?

\- Miło ... ale musimy iść na to przyjęcie.

\- Pewnie masz rację.

Szliśmy i rozmawialiśmy.

\- Jak tam twoja rodzina? A chłopcy?

\- W porządku.

\- Wiedza o...

\- Nie ...

 **Informacje: Jeśli chodzi o kolejność "spotkań" trzech mężczyzn z Donny, trzymam się wersji z pierwszego filmu: pierwszy to Sam, potem Bill i wreszcie Harry. _PROSZĘ O RECENZJE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

VIEW POINT SAM

My sister, Lilian was delighted Emma. Dan, my brother asked Donna questions. My test has already familiarized myself with a large part of the Carmichael family. Almost all. My parents were not there yet. They will never change their opinions about weddings. Wedding with love? Love will come with time! For the father, only cash counts! ABOUT! Mom is here!

\- Sam ?! What is this woman? - Mom asked - And what is this child?

\- Mom ... This is my ... Donna's wife. And this is my daughter Emma. Donna!

Donna came up to us.

\- Nice to meet you, Donna.

\- Nice to meet you, too.

If my mother did not accept Donna, she would say it straight. It was obvious that she liked her. Emma, too.

\- So you are my grandmother?

\- It looks...

A dozen minutes later, Donna started organizing the rooms. She has not changed anything. Still so organized. So cute. Even these wrinkles are so cute. I need to put her on the wedding ring again and talk to her.

\- Donna, can we talk?

\- Of course.

We went home and sat on the couch.

\- Donna, I need to talk to you.

I said it too harshly. I saw the terror in her eyes.

\- Sam ... If you do not love me anymore, say it! I do not want you to suffer because you feel obliged to live with me ... Be my husband ...

\- What are you ... Donna, I lost you first, because I was engaged. Then I took the risk by declaring you. When you married me, I was so happy. And you gave me this little girl. When you left ... I was this depressed, "because only the love you gave me could save me" and now you are here with me. You are alive. And I hope it will remain so. I have something for you.

I took out the wedding ring and ring from the drawer. I took it off my finger.

\- Please.

First, she put a wedding ring on me. Then I put on her wedding ring, an engagement ring and that ring that had belonged to Sophie for two years.

Donna kissed me. I pushed her on the couch. I lifted myself over her. We kissed a few minutes. Suddenly a knock sounded.

\- Doves! Come and kiss a poor single! Tanyi's voice rang out.

\- Excuse me. Donna whispered.

\- Then I'll take care of you.

\- Is this a threat?

\- Promise.

DONNA VIEW POINT

I came back from the living. I signed the documents and now Sam and I are the owners of the hotel. Finally, our dream has come true. Sophie got some clothes for me. Not some! My wedding dress!

Sam was waiting in the bedroom. I dressed in the bathroom. It's time to leave. He stood alone in the bedroom and waited for me.

\- Wow! You're beautiful.

I approached Sam. He put his arms around me. I felt incredibly lively when he kissed me.

\- I love you, Donna.

\- I love you too. I would like to stay that way, but I have to help Emma get dressed and comb her hair.

\- Go to her.

Sam went outside and I went to Emma's room. Her room is next to our bedroom. Ours!

\- Emma? Honey?

\- Mom, will you help me?

\- Of course!

Emma chose a green, airy dress in front of her knee. I made her a braid at the side of my head. We dressed the same way.

\- Mommy, will not you leave me alone?

\- Never again!

\- I love you.

-I love you too.

\- We're going?

\- Yes.

We went outside. We were happy with everyone.

\- Sam? Where are the boys?

\- Mom!

\- You do not have to answer anymore. Ben! Todd!

I hugged them.

\- We missed you!

\- Me too!


	4. Chapter 4

DONNA VIEW POINT

Sam's mother deals with Emma and her cousins. Sam and I act. Sophie went ashore from Donnie to the doctor. My mother works at the reception. Father orders food and meals of chastity.

\- Sweetheart?

\- Yes alone?

\- Are all rooms ready?

\- Yes. Yes. Only soap was missing.

\- I will go to my dad and I will order him the order of soap.

\- Sam!

This man was similar to Sam. Only older. To prove my father. He entered the private estate.

In this hotel there are three parts: private, that is, the house of Sam and mine, the house of Zofia and Skji, my parents' house and the building on one square. Tourist part. Block and cottages. And the common part of the Fountain of Aphrodite and the square with a bar.

\- I'm Donald Carmichael. Earlier son, Sam Carmichael and wife Mary Carmichael. And neither indicates the family. They are here? Truth?

I looked at him.

\- Yes they are. Please, for me.

God! God! What's next? What's next?

\- Oh! Hello Ben! Hi Todd!

Ben is infinite sixteen ... fifteen years old, Todd is ten years old.

Todd brings a cage with a parrot inside!

\- God! God! No! Everything, just not another pet! We already had fish, a hamster, three turtles. The garden turns into a cage for animals ... where are you from?

\- She speaks with a human voice and reveals family secrets.

\- And why did she deserve to die?

\- Yes, because he reveals the worst.

\- Take it home. We will talk later.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**_ATTENTION! In my version, Sam's sons are not older. They are ten and fifteen years old._**

 _SAM VIEW POINT_

Although Donna came back to us yesterday, I can not believe that I can hold her in my arms again. A miracle happened and I'm no longer a widower and a single father. I was used to being a lonely father, but a widower? At the age of forty-four years? Praise God it's over.

I opened my eyes. Donna did not lie next to me. Seven a.m. I stood up. I dressed up. I went down to the kitchen. Donna made breakfast.

The reasons for the divorce from Lorraine were four: firstly I never loved her, secondly after the birth of Todd, she became addicted to alcohol, third she beat Ben (the court took away her parental rights) and fourth she betrayed me after (birth of Todd) with my best friend. .. a former friend.

Two years after the divorce, I married Donna. The boys loved Donna a few weeks later. Donna got pregnant soon after our wedding. The boys started to talk to her, "mom." The boys were very happy. When Donna was in her fourth month of pregnancy, she signed adoption documents and became officially their mother.

\- Hey. Why did not you wake me up?

\- I thought I'd let you sleep longer.

I kissed her on the cheek and slipped my waist.

\- I'd rather help you.

Donna turned and kissed me.

\- If you want to help me, wake up Emma. Help her to dress and comb her hair.

I'm going to her.

\- Emma, wake up call. It's time to get up.

\- Dad? Where is Mom?

The same question as always, but this time the answer is simple.

\- Bottom.

A smile appeared on my daughter's face. She ran to the wardrobe and pulled out her short jeans shorts and T-shirt. I quickly helped her to dress. I tied her ties to her tassel.

I took her in my arms and went to the kitchen.

All the time I have the impression that today is an important day. What was that? What was that? Sure! Today is the sixth anniversary of our wedding!

\- Mom!

\- What's up here? Sam, Sophie has an urgent matter for you.

\- I'm going to her.

What could it be?

\- Sophie! You wanted to see me?

Oh! Bill! Harry!

\- I have a question for you ... can we do DNA tests?

I started to speak first.

\- It means that…?

"... I want to know which of you is my father.

\- Well!

\- No problem!

\- I agree.

\- Today? Now? We can? Today there would be results.

\- We're going to the hospital.

We went to the hospital, we did tesy and we waited.

\- Welcome to my office.

We went.

The doctor told us that Sophie's father is ...

\- ... Carmichael Himself. Congratulations.

…am I?

Sophie and I ... we were afraid.

After a few moments ...

\- We have to tell everyone!

Immediately after returning home, we told Donnie, Sky, Ben, Todd and Emma about it.

 _DONNA VIEW POINTS_

Sam is the father of Sophie.

God! How does it sound?! Beautiful.

At home, we only left Sam and I sat on the couch.

\- The children went to the beach with Rose and Tanya.

\- I know.

\- Donna ... I'm sorry.

\- For what?

"That day ... I did not go shopping with you and see the doctor with Emma ... and Ben ... maybe if I were there, you'd be these two years ... Lorraine ..."

\- Do not blame yourself ... tell you how it happened?

\- You can.

\- I followed Ben and Emma on my hands ... we crossed the street. Someone was going ... fast ... it was important to him, I noticed him ... I pushed Ben and Emma away ... I did not manage to run away myself ...

\- Lorraine ... it was her ... she killed you ... at the hearing she said she did not regret anything. The worst thing was that the children saw it.

He began to cry.

\- Shhh ... I'm here.

\- Excuse me.

\- You have the right to cry.

\- No ... you're here, you're ... you're alive.

\- Yes. It is true. But I could not be here.

We sat on the couch for a moment, but it's time to get back to work.

\- I'm going to children.

 _SAM VIEW POINT_

Donna is still busy, either hotel or children. The rebellion of a five-year-old. Rebellion of the 10-year-old Rebellion of a fifteen-year-old boy. I need to do something ... maybe Sophie will take the children to her for the night? Sky and Sophie have different games, so the children will have a job.

I sit on the wall. Tenth evening. I'm tired. I'm looking. My family is going.

I gave them the keys to the rooms.

Donna is coming. Cumulation. Donna sits next to me.

\- The children went to Sophie. We have a free evening.

\- What we do? she asked me with a sly smile.

\- I have got some idea.

I took her in my arms and carried her into our bedroom.

I put her on the floor.

\- Want…?

\- Desperately.

We kissed, took off her dress, I kissed her neck. She took off my shirt. I carried her to bed. When all the clothes were rejected, I raised myself above her.

\- You're beautiful.

Donna kissed me and ... it was a long and passionate night. We loved each other several times during the night.


End file.
